


Gypsy Girls And Tarot Cards [A Larry Stylinson One-Shot.]

by tomlinson_is_love



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinson_is_love/pseuds/tomlinson_is_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the boys go and get their fortunes told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gypsy Girls And Tarot Cards [A Larry Stylinson One-Shot.]

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is my first time writing on Ao3 so I apologise sincerely if this sucks.
> 
> Get prepared for lots of fluff and cuteness.
> 
> Also, I have the same work posted on Wattpad. I have the same username on there so.... Enjoy!!

Louis’ POV

 

I sit in the car, bouncing along to the tune of the song blaring through my earphones. This drive has been taking for-fucking-ever and it stinks of sweat. The sun is beating down on us, and I think this must be the end. I mean, the sun can’t be blazing like a fucking...well, sun on maximum heat without having some sort of plan for roasting us alive. We’re probably all baking in a mixture of sweat and leather seating right now. 

This was all the boys idea, and look where we are now. They all heard of this old, mysterious fortune-teller who was apparently very, very accurate in her readings. A 100% approval rate. I bet she’s just some withered hag who’s gonna try and sprout a bunch of shit to us about stuff she probably just watched in our movies, or from our interviews or something.

Usually, I’m really not this bitter, but being in a hot, stuffy car filled with sweaty boys that you’ve been stuck in for more than an hour? It’s bound to make you a grumpy, puddle of sarcasm and lovely cynical comments. Which is currently the state I’m in. At least I’ve got Harry here. I smile fondly down at my boyfriend’s head which is on my lap. Haz is sleeping, and he looks adorable. I remember when I first met him at X-factor. That seems so long ago, but I’m so glad we’re here now. I’m proud to call this beautiful, goofy, adorable, curly-haired lad my boyfriend. We’ve been going strong for 4 years now. During the X-factor days, we decided we’d first get to know each other for a year before doing anything. Harry shifts his head on my lap, and I reach down to brush a curl out of his face. 

Liam taps on my shoulder from beside Harry. I break my train of thought and look to him, raising my eyebrow. “What?” I ask, taking my earphones out from my ears. “We’re here, mate. Wake Hazza up.” he says. “Harry! No ones allowed to call Harry that except for me, Liam.” I hiss, scowling. “Yea, yea, just hurry up.” Liam replies, rolling his eyes before he opens the door and steps out of the car. I quickly switch off my music and stuff my phone and earphones into my hoodie pocket. 

“Haz. Hazza bear. Harrrehhhh!” I whine, poking and prodding him until he woke up. “Mhh, what was that Lou?” Harry asks frazzled. He yawns.  
“We’re at the fortune-teller lady now.” He shoots up, excitedly. “Oh, yay! We get to hear our fortunes!” he cheers in a sing-song voice, before sticking out his tongue at me, and bolting out of the car. I chuckled at his silliness. Niall had already gone out the car with Liam, and was currently waiting for me-along with the rest of them-to get out the car while he was busy stuffing his face with what I’m pretty damn sure used to be hotdog. Used to be. 

I sigh loudly to myself, before hopping out of the car and into the scorching heat. I slam the door of the car before walking to them. I look up at our surroundings. We were at a seemingly run-down shop, with a flickering shop sign and a large,cracked, dusty display window. You could barely see through it. The rest of the windows were painted black. The walls were dull and looked ancient. Overall, this looked like a shady place you would get drugs from, or where you’d go if you were really desperate because you got stranded in the middle of nowhere. It’s kinda funny really, it looks like the exact opposite of where you’d expect One Direction to go. I’m not trying to sound stuck up or anything, it’s just that I bet the media would never guess we where here of all places.

I can see Niall shuffling nervously next to Liam, shoving even more food down his throat. He does that when he’s unsure or nervous. Harrry was staring in awe of the place, which was confusing? What was so interesting about this dump? Did it look like this puposely to create that whole ‘mysterious, magical’ vibe? ‘Cause to be honest, I don’t think anyone (except for Harry) is feeling it either. It looks like you would hide bodies in there.  
Liam clears his throat and finally says: “So, are we going in or what?” We all stare at him, and he’s started to look unnerved. “Guys, seriously, are we going in or are we gonna stand here staring at it unattractively?” I snort. “Well, my dear Liam, we’re never unattractive, so I’m guessing we’re going in.” I wink. Niall bursts out laughing and Harry looks at me, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. I grin back at him, and open the door to the store, the rusty bell chiming as it opens. “Ladies first.” I gesture to the door looking at the three of them. They all frown at me but go in before me anyway, and I swear I hear Liam grumbling something about not being a lady, and how I wish he was. I close the door behind me and join them in a bundle. We all peer around the store, and I’m sure we look like a bunch of idiots. The interior of the store isn’t much better than the exterior. It’s damp, dirty and dark. Not to mention cramped. It’s filled with weird looking trinkets, jewellery and other herbs and spices. As we walk, the wooden floorboards creak beneath our feet and we all simultaneously bump into a shelf of jars that looks super dodgy. “Shit, guys stop moving!” Niall whispers and Liam tries to step back, causing all of us to fall to the ground. “Ouch...” I groan, looking next to me at Harry who’s rubbing at his butt, Niall lying on the ground in defeat and Liam whimpering. I guess we made a big noise or something, because a few seconds later a pair of worn,brown boots which looked like deer skin appeared in front of us. “Well, I’m sure you gentlemen did not come here to inspect my floors, so you must be here for your fortunes.” a heavy Bulgarian accent states, offering her hand for us to take. Once we’re all up on our feet I look at her. 

Her eyes are a shocking stormy grey with flecks of green swimming in their deep depths. They contrast greatly with her coffee colored skin and long, thick black hair, which flows loosely from her shoulders. She’s wearing a silky, teal blouse with ripped,high-waisted, black skinny jeans. Of all the things I expected, I didn’t expect this. She was beautiful, and she looked roughly 22 years old. Everyone else also had surprise written all over their faces. Ignoring our looks of shock, she turns around, and tells us to follow her before walking through a beaded curtain, which I can’t help but think is cliché. Either way, this is pretty damn awesome, and definitely far from my expectations. I don’t think any of us had ever been in a place like this before. 

We all followed her through silently, until we stopped at a pair of spiralling, metal stairs, with intricate celtic designs on it. “Be careful, they’re steep.” she warns, gripping the railing and gracefully walking down. Niall chances a step and almost falls flat on his face. I stifle a laugh. “Them stairs are steep.” he mutters, standing up and dusting himself off. Once we’re all safely down the stairs, we enter a room filled with vanilla and almond scented candles. It has thick, cream carpeting, and huge, luxurious marroon couches that had a few navy colored scatter pillows on it. Beside it it a round, oak table and on it lies a deck of tarot cards, leather-bound books,a wooden box of sorts, a waxy green candle and splatters of wax stain the table cloth thats the color of the night sky. I sneak a glance at Harry, who is staring in wonder of all of this, his nostrils flaring from trying to inhale the scent of the candles, his jaw slack in amazement and eyes glassy. “This is wicked, Lou!” he whispers excitedly, looking like he literally wants to just touch everything in the room. He looks so perfect and gorgeous right now, and I take a mental image of his exact expression before snapping out of my Harry-induced daze.

“Drinks?” she asks politely. “Uh-umm, yeah.” I mutter, the rest of the boys nodding in agreement. We were all parched from the excessive heat, and something cool sounded like heaven on Earth at the moment. “Sit.” she said. Her voice was powerful and compelling, it felt only right that we listen to her. We all sat comfortably on the couches. Liam faces all of us, his eyes huge. “This is actually happening guys. We’re going to get our fortunes told!” he whispers dramatically, causing me to want to roll my eyes and smile at his adorableness at the same time. “Yes, Li.” Niall says, smiling widely. After a moment, she appears in front of us, placing glasses of ice cold water in front of us. “My name is Tatiana, you can call me Tia. You are obviously all here for a fortune telling, so let us begin. Child, bring your hand here.” she says looking at Liam. He clearly wasn’t a child, and she looked about the same as us, but it sounded natural coming out of her mouth somehow. She seemed older than her years. He hesitantly stretched his arm out, and she took his hand gently, smiling. Holding his palm in her hand, she traced the lines on his palm gently, concentrating. “Ahh, you’ll live a very long life,” she smiles, “ you’ll definitely travel a alot, you’ll find your soulmate very soon. Yes, her name will start with a ‘S’.” He looks a little confused by this, but then he shakes it off. She’s still holding his hand, frowning now, with her eyes closed. “The confusion you have right now regarding certain people in your life will settle soon. It takes time my dear. You will struggle with a few other things too, so be careful of alcohol and poisonous words breathed from malicious souls. And do yourself a favour, young one. Do not act older because you feel obligated too, and speak when something is bothering you.” Liam looked pretty shocked at her words, and I’m not sure yet if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. “You are a young soul with a wise mind, don’t assume that because you are wise you cannot be youthful or filled with child-like mirth.” Liam exhaled loudly, and then smiled, seeming much happier. 

“Thank you. So much.” he smiled, seeming grateful. I wondered what she had meant when she mentioned him being confused regarding certain people. I hope he’s okay. “Would you like to see a glimpse of your future soulmate?” Tatiana asks Liam. “Yes, please!” he practically shouts, excitement gleaming in his eyes. She opens the wooden box that I spotted earlier and pulls out a crystal ball. She sets it on the table, and sprinkles in with something I can’t see. “Now, for this to work, I need some of your blood, if thats alright? You don’t have to.” she reassures him. He takes a deep breath. “It’s fine.” She gets out a hygienic looking needle and lathers some antiseptic onto it. She passes it to Liam, who pricks his finger until I see a glistening drop of blood appear on his finger. She takes his finger and guides it over the crystal ball, squeezing his finger until a drop of blood falls onto it, and amazingly, instead of rolling off of it, it seems to be absorbed be the clear crystal, swirling around in it’s depths. Harry’s eyes widen and he looks intrigued. The swirls of blood are starting to form a picture. A girl, around our age appears. She has dark hair, plump lips and pale green eyes. She sits on her bed, reading a book. Liam’s eyes widen. She is very attractive, and it looks like she and Liam would go together well. Well, from the look of it I guess. I glance at Liam again, who is now frowning and looking confused. He looks quickly at Niall, then drops his gaze. His face shifts back to normal and he looks happy. I’m still trying to figure out whats going on, but then the image made by blood fades, and suddenly it’s Niall’s turn. She sprinkles more of the mysterious stuff on the crystal ball before continuing.

I zone out for most of his, until I see blood being spilt and absorbed once again, making yet another image made of blood. This time, a cappuccino skinned girl appears, with short, black, curly hair and chocolate colored eyes. She’s nodding her head to the beat only she hears through her earphones, and is busy painting what are presumably quotes onto her bedroom walls. She looks younger than us. Like, a lot younger. Maybe around 14 or 15? Who knows? Niall looked like a love-struck puppy, his blue eyes sparkling and a huge grin spread across his face. “She’s beautiful.” he breathed in a heavy Irish accent. “You said her name started with an ‘L’, right?” he asks distractedly. “Yes.” Tatiana answers. He stares into the transparent crystal until the image fades away again. 

It’s my turn now. I feel a little nervous, and I gulp. Tatiana turns her stormy, grey eyes to me. “ Show me your palm, Louis.” I show her my hand, shaking and look down at my black sneakers. Deep breathes. She starts to trace the lines on my palm and I almost giggle, but stop myself because C’mon Louis, you can’t be childish about this. Serious. Serious. “You will have a very long life, filled with struggles that may seem unnecessary, but help to make the bonds you have stronger than ever. You’ll travel a lot, but do not overwhelm yourself. You are also very close to finding your soulmate.” I smile, because, of course I am. Harry is right next to me! But why is she saying ‘finding’ instead of ‘found’? 

“Their name will start with a ‘S’.” I chuckle nervously. She’s obviously joking. There is no way my soulmate’s name started with a ‘S’, because Harry’s name started with a ‘H’. Unless she was just poking fun at us? I look to the side to see Harry frowning, and I reach for his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. I was absolutely positive that Harry Edward Styles was my soulmate, and that she was just trying to lighten the mood with some jokes.  
“M’sure it’s just a joke, love.” I say to Harry under my breath, smiling at him. That lifts his spirits a bit, an he stops frowning. “Do you also want to see your soulmate?” Tatiana asks. I’m scared at what might happen. What if instead of Harry there’s some weird guy? What if Harry gets mad? What if he leaves? I love him too much to be able to stand it if he ever left. On the other hand, it could prove to Mrs Crystal Balls And Tarot Cards that Harry was all mine. My soulmate. The love of my life. No one else’s. I was his. It would always be like that. Always. Louis and Harry. Harry and Louis. We fit, and there was no way I was going to allow some shitty palm reading to question that. “Yea.” I said confidently. I would prove her wrong when she saw Harry’s face in that stupid crystal ball. I allowed her to take my finger and draw blood from it, then drop it onto the clear sphere. We all waited a moment, before a picture started to form. 

Wrong. Can’t be true. Impossible. Fake. Lies. That’s the only thing that spun through my mind as I took in the sight in front of me. It was a girl, with long black hair, coffee colored skin and dark brown eyes. She was lying down on her bed, listening to music through earphones while reading a book. This was a joke. This woman was a phoney, a fake. I turned to see Harry staring in disbelief at the image, tears brimming from his eyes, his bottom lip trembling. It was silent for a moment before I stood up. “Bullshit.” I hissed, giving Tatiana and death glare. “You’re a fucking fake, a liar. There’s no fucking way that a girl,” I spat, shaking my head, “could be my soulmate.”

“I’m already in love with someone and he,” I emphasised, “Is my soulmate. I love him and he loves me, and your shitty, wrong predications will never change that. Fuck you and your stupid, silly fortunes.” I sneer. How dare she? “C’mon Hazza, we’re outta here.” I say, dragging him by his hand and running until we’re both out of that disgusting hell hole. 

“Harry, love, please know that she was lying. You’re my soulmate, I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” I plead, looking up into his glossy emerald eyes. He suddenly burst into tears. “I know, but what if it’s true? What if you find some girl that’s better than me and who’s prettier and you leave me?” he cries. “No, Hazza! You’re beautiful, you’re perfect, I love you and only you. I’m gay for craps sake! No one will ever be better than you babe, I would never do that. Please believe me, love. Please!” I say, about to break down sobbing. I crush him into a tight embrace and we both cry together. “Don’t ever leave me.” he whispers into my neck. “Never in a million lifetimes.” I whisper in his ear, gently kissing his forehead. His eyes light up, and I cup his cheek, kissing him properly on the mouth. We kiss sweetly, slowly, showing each other how much we need each other through it. I push my head back slowly, looking back into his eyes. His pupils are blown and his eyes have turned a deep, forest green. He’s so beautiful. His lips are wet, swollen and have turned a dark pink. I caress his soft, pale skin, a grin forming when he turns a light pink at my touch even after 4 years. “I love you so much, Louis William Tomlinson. I can’t believe that you, of all people are mine, and that I am yours. I love the way that you’re so goofy. I love that you’re stubborn. I love the freckles on your back, and your nice, firm ass.” he grins, and I roll my eyes at him. “I love your gorgeous blue eyes, and those cute dimples that form when you smile your adorable smile. I love that you’re so selfless and sweet, and you call me everyday when you’re gone just to ask me how I am and how my day was. I love that you tell me that you love me at the randomest times. I love your tan skin, and the fact that you can’t cook for shit. I love the way you fit against me so perfectly, and whenever you wake up and I’m not next to you, you walk around the house to find me, pout and hold your arms out until I get back in bed with you and cuddle. I love all your perfect imperfections. I love you.” Harry says, and I start smiling so hard that my cheeks hurt. 

“Harry, Haz, I love you too. I love your curly hair, and how you get annoyed when it goes into your eyes. I love your gorgeous smile, and the way you act like a little kid sometimes. I love your sexy voice and the way you still blush when I hold your hand. I love the fact that you like being little spoon, and you see the beauty and wonder in everything. I love the fact that you’re always taking photographs, and whenever you’re gone you always call me to ask how my day was, and that you miss me and wanna cuddle. I love your really bad, yet adorable puns and I love your milky skin. I love that you love cuddling and I especially love your dimples. I love your big, caring heart, and the way you’re so good with kids. I love your amazing green eyes and I definitely love the way you always surprise me with cute little love letters and dates. I love all your flaws. I love you, inside and out, mind, body and soul.” We both capture each other in another long embrace. I feel safe, loved, and I know that he does too. 

Liam and Niall finally came back, and look at Harry and I worriedly before they see us hugging, and grin widely. “C’mon guys, lets go.” Liam says. Harry and I follow Niall and Liam and get into the car. The car is silent as Harry and I cuddle, just holding each other for the rest of the drive.

 

***  
Epilogue

 

 

Liam had finally found his soulmate, who was, surprisingly, the girl we had all seen appear in the crystal ball. Her name was Sophia, and she was very nice. Her and Liam seemed perfect together. 

Harry and I were still deeply, madly in love. It turns out that we did actually meet the girl that was supposedly my soulmate. She had come at one of the meet and greets backstage at a concert one day, with one of her friends. Her name was Samira, and her friends name was Lavanya. Harry freaked out when he saw her, but managed to stay calm. I clasped our hands tightly together when they had approached. What she said certainly wasn’t what I expected. “Oh my fucking god, you guys are so perfect together! Oh my gosh the Larry feels are too much, I can’t! Larry is the queen ship, Larry is love, Larry is life!” she fangirled. She was fanning herself and both she and her friend were squealing like maniacs. “I’m so sorry, but you guys are so cute together and Samira and I have shipped you since we were 14! You guys are such relationship goals!” Lavanya said, trying to remain calm and keep her voice normal. Harry and I had looked at each other, and a look of understanding passed between us. We both smiled at the two girls, talked to them for a bit and told them we’d like to hang out with them some time. They screamed, before both putting on poker faces and nodding furiously. It was even more of a shock when we realised that Lavanya was Niall’s soulmate. They were always together, and they were adorable together. I was glad Niall had finally found someone to be with. When they finally started dating, Samira screamed so loudly that I thought my ears were going to fall off, and started rambling on about how she totally called it and how she had created a ship name for the couple: Liall van Horan. It was pretty clever if you ask me. We all ended up becoming really good friends, after Harry’s reluctance about Samira faded away. She had a boyfriend anyway, although she said she had always been a Louis girl. But she had smiled at me when she saw the look of worry on my face and said, “Don’t worry. You and Harry were meant to be together. I’m not that type of person to ruin a love as beautiful and precious as yours.” I was stunned, and relieved. I told Harry what happened, and he had started grinning like a mad man, then proceeded to pick me up and spin me around before kissing me deeply. 

It was then that I realised that true love would beat anything and everything. Not even fate could get in it’s way.


End file.
